Nightmare Rex F:D
Nightmare Rex F:D is a Balance type bey that is owned by Kanashi Taoshi. It evolved from Nightmare Rex SW145SD. Face Bolt: Rex The Face Bolt depicts one of the most well known dinosaurs, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The design features its skull looking to the left while showing it's neck. It also features grey, circular designs atop and below, the Tyrannosaurus Rex's skull. The design is outlined in dark grey and is printed onto a light grey Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Rex Weight: 2.73 grams Rex, as it's name states, is designed in the manner of the Tyrannosaurus Rex's head, neck, and tail on the Energy Ring's two sides. In which, they go into one another. Rex is a transparent in colour, with dark grey highlights on the Tyrannosaurus Rex's neck and tails. although Rex is ok in defense as it has a pretty modrate weight, it has good attack power as it is vary jagged. Fusion Wheel: Nightmare Weight: 32.82 grams Nightmare bears a striking resemblance to the Storm or Galaxy fusion wheel in that, it features a three-winged design with a small gap between the wings. The three "wing designs" appear to resemble the "spine" or rather, "tail" of a Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton. Performance-wise, Rex is horrible in Attack, as it suffers the same problem as Galaxy. The wings curve into Nightmare's main contact points, giving it no Attack potential whatsoever; with Blitz and Beat serving better. Despite this, it is not completely terrible as it has found some use as a moderate Defense Wheel. Nightmare is red in color. Performance Tip: F:D Final Drive (F:D) is the first 4D Bottom released. It is one of the five 4D bottoms that features a mode-changing gimmick. Design-wise, F:D resembles a very bulky, and heavy version of RF but with a small blue SF Tip at its bottom. When launched, centripetal (outward) force causes the two clipers to come out which push out the "Semi Flat (SF)" tip to eject, moving around slowly and conserving spin. As spin rotation starts to decrease, the SF tip is automatically inserted and what is left is the rubber area of F:D which makes up the "Rubber Flat (RF)" tip. After the switch, Pegasus moves wildly, most of the time circling around the other bey until its stamina is lost. F:D's Stamina is quite good since it has SF Performance Tip. It should be noted that when used with a Hasbro stadium,the Final Drive mode is not as aggressive as usual after the switch. The best BeyStadium for Final Drive is the BB-10 Attack Stadium. F:D was a highly anticipated part to the meta game. Testing has sadly shown that F:D did not feature much use in Attack. Although it's mode-changing mechanism was praised by the Beyblade community, F:D is only decent at best, with RF, R2F, LF, and LRF serving better. Contrary to this, F:D has found uses in Anti-Meta customisations to success. F:D is useful against beyblades that lose its balance easily such as L-Drago Destroy F:S. All in all, this is a pretty good tip for all types, most so in SF mode. Beast Nightmare Rex F:D's beast is a Tyrannosaurus skeleton that glows a pale white. Special Moves Darkness Ascent: In this move, Rex rises up, then comes crashing down on its opponent. Nightmare Shard: In this move, Rex starts going around the stadium very fast, increasing spin speed. Then, Rex has been spinning so fast that it's fusion wheel becomes white hot. Rex flys around the stadium, melting areas. When the defending bey(s) get stuck in Rex's trap, it hops over and sends it a devastating blow, melting the opponents fusion wheel. Monarchy Malice Buster In this move, a pillar of red energy flows into the sky, and Rex gets white hot again. This time, however, it goes into Final Drive mode, making it a formidable opponent. Lava oozes from cracks in the stadium, and Rex hops over it using its fusion wheel. To confuse the opponent even further, Rex is able to give the opponent(s) headaches with high frequency sonic waves by using its incredible speed. Fractal Fritz In this move, Rex leans over, using the rubber on the F:D tip to give it extra speed. This way, Rex can lean over and cut holes and ruts into the stadium with its fusion wheel. It does this so that other beys are trapped when they cross through. It's a strategy for a quick sleep out!